


The Gift of Dice

by Madam_Sunflower



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Camp Nanowrimo, Dorks in Love, Dungeons & Dragons Dice, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/M, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family of Choice, Female Friendship, First Love, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gift Giving, Happy, I know nothing about DnD, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, My First Work in This Fandom, NaNoWriMo, Random Gift, Romantic Friendship, Something Happy, Sweet, Team as Family, Teen Titans as Family, True Love, Unrequited Love, chosen family, college age characters, enjoy, just happy, just sweet, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Raven is surprised when Beast Boy gives her a gift that he found while he and Cyborg were at the comic shop.
Relationships: Garfield Logan & Raven, Garfield Logan & Victor Stone, Garfield Logan/Raven, Raven & Victor Stone
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	The Gift of Dice

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say that this is another Camp NaNoWriMo and I'd just like to say I don't really know a lot about DnD.
> 
> My boyfriend plays it a lot and he's been trying to help me learn how to play it but I still don't know what I'm doing lol!
> 
> Another thing I don't know about anywhere else but there's only one comic book shop around here and it sells all kinds of stuff including DnD stuff. The reason I'm saying this is because I don't know if any comic book stores where you guys live just sell Comics.
> 
> Sorry I'm rambling again lol!
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Raven looked down at the black, draw-string bag that had been placed in her hand by the other superhero in front of her. She looked at him with suspicious eyes, knowing that her friend loved pranks and no one, not even herself, was safe from them.

“What’s this?” Raven asked in her usual monotone voice as she let her gaze fall back to the black bag. She noticed how light it was and how it had no actual weight as he sat in her hand.

“It’s a present!” Beast Boy said with pride in his voice as if he had just solved all the answers to life’s greatest mysteries.

“Okay,” Raven said as she moved to sit up a little more from where she was sitting crossed-legged on the sofa in their living room that looked out over the ocean. “Why are you giving me a present?” She asked never one to beat around the bush. She did inwardly flinch though since she knew her words might appear annoyed or anger. Thankfully, though Beast Boy didn’t even bat an eye.

“Because you’re my friend,” Beast Boy explained in a soft tone, trying hard to keep the sadness out of his voice. He wasn’t trying to pity the purple-haired woman, he would never think to do that. Sometimes though it hurt to remember that because of Raven’s upbringing she had a hard time trusting anything, even her friends and even gifts. “Or it could be your amazing pranking skills that have got her worried,” His mind said to him making him want to laugh but he quickly pushed those thoughts back as he focused once more on Raven. “And because when Cyborg and I went to the store these made me think of you,” He added on hoping that Raven knew that this gift wasn’t a prank. Beast Boy would do that to the other Titans, but not Raven, at least not with a gift.

“You went to a comic store,” Raven said as she kept her eyes on the bag. “What could have possibly found for me at a comic store?” She asked wondering if it was a fake spider or rubber snake as she finally looked back up at Beast Boy who looked sheepish.

“Open it and you’ll see,” Beast Boy said a smile returning to his face as he carefully motioned with his gloved hand for her to see what was inside.

Raven looked at him for a moment before letting out a sigh, she knew that she had to open it at some point there was no way around it.

“Beast Boy, I swear if something jumps out at me… “ Raven started but was instantly cut off by Beast Boy waving his arms around madly in a crossing motion.

“I promise nothing will,” Beast Boy blurted out as he looked at her eyes wide with excitement. “Just please hurry an open it,” He begged unable to wait any longer since he wanted to see what he thought of her gift. A small part of him was scared that Raven would hate her gift but that was overshadowed by the excited puppy part of his brain.

Raven looked at Beast Boy for a moment longer, watching him bounce in place before letting out a soft sigh and bringing her attention back towards the bag. She stared at it for a second longer before finally giving and moving to where she could open it. 

Raven carefully gripped each side of the bag before pulling outwards so it would open and it didn’t take much for it to do so with ease. As she pulled the bag open, she could hear a slight raddling coming from the inside each time she moved. A confused look crossed her face at that sound, but she didn’t let it stop her as she moved the bag to one hand before holding out her other. She gently tipped the bag forward without a thought and before she knew it, it suddenly filled her free hand with what appeared to be dice.

“What?” Raven whispered, confused as she looked down at the shapes in her hand.

“Surprise!” Beast Boy suddenly yelled causing Raven to jump slightly as she remembered he was there. “Do you like them?” He asked the excited puppy look suddenly washing over his face as he looked at her.

“Um…” Raven started to answer, not really knowing what to say but before she could get a word out Beast Boy had cut her off again.

“I know you like magic, fantasy stuff so when I saw that the comic store was having a sale on DnD dice I thought you would like some,” Beast Boy said his excitement clear to Raven which warmed her heart. “I know they’re not real magical items but I thought they would be pretty to put in your room,” He explained his excitement still rolling off of him in waves as he kept rambling.

For a moment Raven tuned him out as she looked back down at the dice, seeming to truly steady them for the first time. They were clear with gold numbers painted on each side and inside of them were small blue flowers. 

“Dried Hyacinths?” Raven wondered to herself as she kept her eyes on the dice and tried to figure what type of flowers that were frozen inside. She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as she remembered that Beast Boy was still rambling to her about her gift, causing her to look back up at him.

“And Cy said that everyone likes flowers so he’s the one that suggested that we get you those and when I saw the blue ones I knew they were perfect,” Beast Boy said as he finished speaking for the first time since Raven had opened her gift. “You know since blues your favorite color,” He said awkwardly as he reached up to rub the back of his neck, a nervous habit he had had for years. “If you don’t want them, I can take them… “ He started but found himself cut off for the first time as a pair of arms wrapped around him.

Raven hugged him carefully and pressing the side of her head against his shoulder as she felt him hesitantly wrap his arms around her. Raven smiled slightly; she knew it was strange for her to be giving hugs since she liked her space, but she knew no other way to show him how much she loved the gift and make him believe it.

“Thank you, Gar,” Raven said as she carefully pulled back from their embrace, making sure not to drop any of the dice that were still in her hands. Raven gave a soft smile to him as she started to place the dice back into the bag so they wouldn’t get lost.

“You’re welcome,” Beast Boy said with his usual big smile, glad he liked her gift even though he was still a little shocked over her using his real name in a way.

All was silent as Raven put the dice away one by one making sure not to drop any of them as she did so. The silence was nice and calm between the two of them before Beast Boy broke it gently.

“I’m going to get started on dinner,” Beast Boy said trying not to be awkward as he looked at his friend. “You want your usual?” He asked, knowing that Raven wouldn’t eat but a few of his vegetarian options.

“Sure sounds good,” Raven said as she sat back down in her usual spot and crossed her legs. “Thank you,” She said softly as Beast Boy walked past her to head towards the kitchen to start cooking.

Once Beast Boy had walked past, she pulled her headphones back onto her head and let herself close her eyes once more. She couldn’t stop smiling as she tried to go back to meditating, too filled with joy at the small gift to think of anything else.

Beast Boy was right, the dice had no real magic properties to them but because he had thought enough to get them for her that made them just as magical if not more magical than all the other magical items she owned.


End file.
